


Drabble d'Octobre

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Bad Parenting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Collection de petit drabble sur les thèmes de la nuit du FoF d'octobre.
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 4





	1. Hégémonie

****

**Hégémonie - Luxus (Fraxus Léger)**

Il pensait que la force était le pouvoir. C'était simple à obtenir, facile à comprendre et surtout à avoir besoin de personne pour le gagner. Luxus avait cru son père, devenant fort pour s'imposé aux autres. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moyen d'avoir le pouvoir, qu'être craint ou jalousé n'importé rien de bon. Fairy Tail n'était pas devenu la plus puissante guilde par la force pure. Il avait mit longtemps à voir mais Fairy Tail était puissant par qu'elle avait un pouvoir que peu comprenait, la famille. Chaque membre était comme un membre d'une grande famille. De sa famille.

Certain pouvait être des amis, des parents, des frères et sœurs, ou parfois plus. Il avait dû partir pour le comprendre mais Luxus ne regrettait pas. Il était partie pauvre et faible pour revenir meilleurs et maintenant il avait tout. Une famille, un grand-père aimant, des amis, et son équipe qui était devenu un petit frère et une petite sœur, et un peu plus peut être pour son capitaine. Il était idiot de ne pas le voir avant mais partir de lui avait fait du bien, un entourage de lui et un fils.


	2. Fille

****

**Fille - Canajane**

Cana n'était pas se qu'on pouvait appeler une "fille". On ne pouvait dire qu'elle était féminine. Elle était une ivrogne, battant tout les records de boissons et ayant un caractère enflammé. Personne ne pouvait dire à sa famille qu'il ramenait une fille à la maison en parlant d'elle. Personne ne voulait ramenait Cana à la maison pour une relation, et pas un simple coup du soir pour enlever l'agitation de la dernière mission. Personne n'avait essayé de demander plus à Cana.

Mais Mirajane n'était pas comme tout le monde, et même si cela se révélait être la choisie la plus dure qu'elle a à faire, elle se promit de ramenait Cana chez elle et la présentée à son frère et sa sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo  
> De nouveau drabbles arriveront demain, avec en plus deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur un discord d'écriture, de discutions et d'entre aide mais surtout de défis aussi bien pour les lecteurs que les auteurs ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


	3. Judicieux

****

**Judicieux - Lisanna x Juvia**

Ce n'était pas bien se rappelait Lisanna. Elle revenait de revenir, de retrouver ses vrais frères et sœurs, le vrais Natsu mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Chaque personne était différente d'un monde à l'autre, et elle était spéciale dans se monde. Elle était timide et gentille. Elle aimait la cuisine et les travaux manuels. Elle était une amie si gentille et sa présence était comme la pluie, douce et calme toutes les préoccupations. Lisanna était tombée sous le charme de ses gâteaux. Ce n'était pas un bon choix, elle aimait quelques autres mais Lisanna se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle aimait Juvia.


	4. Curcuma

**Curcuma - Lucy x Erza**

Assise à coté de l'une de l'autre, Lucy observait son curry et la belle sauce orange qui coulait sur son riz pensive. Erza discutait avec Natsu de la prochaine étape vers le lieu de leurs missions. Lucy observait pensive la belle chevelure rouge d'Erza bougeait avec ses mouvements tandis qu'elle bougeait les bras pour illustrer ses explications. Sous la lumière du feu de camps, la chevelure rousse gagnait des reflets orangés, chaleureux comme la flamme du feu de camps ou le curry qu'ils mangeaient ensemble.

Lucy sourit et commença manger silencieusement, observant ses amis discuter ensemble même si ses yeux ne quittaient pas Erza.


	5. Brisé

**Brisé - Fried**

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait l'impression de se noyer alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larme et que ses mains agripper nerveusement sa tête. Ses pensées étaient bruyantes, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, sa tête lui faisait si mal alors que son cœur se serait en voyant son passé revenir sans douceur. Il avait envie de disparaitre mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de tracer ses runes. Inutile. Garçon Brisé. Déchet. Les mots revenaient vers lui comme si son père les crachait de nouveaux malgré l'enfer qui les séparait. 

Il était mort tenté de se rassuré le mage. Il l'avait tué lui-même par accident il y a des années.

Tout devenait flou alors que son cœur semblait battre trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il c'était retrouver sur le sol, mais il était trop brisé pour se relever et faire ça à la vision de la chambre d'enfant soulier par le sang et le manque de jouets. Il ne voulait pas se rappelait, il fermait les yeux terrifier avant qu'une main douce ne se pose sur son dos.

"Fried ? Tout va bien, je suis là" Dit doucement Luxus, s'accroupissant au niveau du mage runique pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Tout va bien, je suis là." Souffla-t-il de nouveau alors que Fried luttait contre sa crise de panique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo  
> De nouveau drabbles arriveront demain, avec en plus deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur un discord d'écriture, de discutions et d'entre aide mais surtout de défis aussi bien pour les lecteurs que les auteurs ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


	6. Vitrine

****

**Vitrine - Lucy x Juvia**

Juvia marchait avec Lucy dans les belles rues commerçante de Magnolia. La soirée était fraiche mais après leur nouvelle mission cela faisait du bien aux deux femmes de marcher et profité de l'air frais. Marchant silencieusement, Juvia observait sans attentions les différentes vitrines quand son regard s'arrêtant sur une des vitrines. C'était une petite boutique de pâtisserie, proposant des cafés et des gâteaux mignons en forme d'animaux ou de thématique.

La mage aquatique s'apprêtait à partir quand une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne.

_"Oh, c'est adorable. Tu voudrais rentrer Juvia?"_ Proposa Lucy en observant la vitrine colorée de la boutique. Timidement Juvia hocha la tête, récoltant un magnifique sourire de la blonde qui la guida avec excitation dans le petit salon de thé.


	7. Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'avant dernier Drabble fait pour la nuit du FoF.   
> Les trois derniers drabble ont étaient fait pour le discord " Le petite salon d'écriture" et rejoindront cette collections de drabble d'octobre d'ici le milieu de semaine prochaine. J'espère qu'ils vous plairons tout autant et aura l'ajout d'un nouveau couple surprise en plus d'un Fraxus et d'un Luvia.

**Douche - Fried x Luxus**

Le soleil se levait timidement quand Fried partait faire son entrainement matinal. Les cheveux attachaient en une queue de cheval haute, le jeune homme déposait un baiser au blond encore endormie dans leur lit avant de partir pour une petite heure. Il fut un peu déçu de revenir et voir que Luxus dormait encore. Visiblement la nuit qu'ils avaient passé l'avait plus fatigué que prévus. Il ne le réveillerait qu'une fois le petit déjeuné prêt, regrettant néanmoins de partir se laver sans le chasseur de dragon.

Il ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la salle de bain, sachant que tout le monde dormait encore et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps avec satisfaction, détendant ses muscles après une dure séance d'entrainement à l'épée. Cela faisait du bien de rafraichir son corps et lavé la sueur qui avait trempé ses habits. Fried ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'intrus quand il reconnu la chevelure blonde et sourit en voyant son amant aussi peu vêtu que lui s'invité dans la douche pour un petit moment ensemble.


	8. Tôt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier Drabble issu de la nuit du FoF, les trois prochains serons originaire d'un autre récit et son exclusif à AO3 ;3  
> Si jamais vous souhaitez revoir certain couple dans d'autre histoires n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

**Tôt - Loke x Gray**

Loke ouvrit un œil fatigué, observant avec un soupire l'horloge de sa chambre. Il était trop tôt pour se levait un dimanche matin. La guilde n'ouvrirait pas avant cinq bonne heures, l'esprit du lion n'était pas du genre à se réveiller si tôt sans raison, encore moins après s'être autant amusait durant la soirée.

Curieux il regarda dans lit la raison de son réveille. La réponse fut rapidement en observant le corps nu du mage de glace dans son lit, voulant recommencer leur petit jeu de la veille. Qui serait Loke pour refuser de s'amuser avec son ami ? Un petit sex matinal était une raison plus que suffisante pour se lever tôt un dimanche matin.


	9. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier Drabble pour mon discord "Le petit salon d'écriture" . Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre et ainsi discuter, s'entre-aidé ou même résoudre des défis que se soit pour les auteurs que les lecteurs. Je vous laisse une [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag) si jamais vous avez envie de nous rejoindre.

**Chat – Bicklsow x Fried**

Il en avait encore trouvé un autre. Fried n'avait rien contre avoir plusieurs animaux chez lui, il avait grandit avec plusieurs animaux de compagnie. Mais ils étaient arrivés bien au-delà de la limite entre la normalité et l'excès. Il en avait partout chez eux, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être attaquer par un des animaux de rue qu'avait trouvé le mage celtique. Des chiens en parties sauvages, des chats de gouttières et même un oiseau tropical visiblement abandonné. Biscklow lui avait tout ramenait et Fried c'était promit de ne plus accepter d'autre animaux.

Il était long de trouver à chacun une bonne nouvelle famille, malgré que la récompense était inestimable avec les sourire des familles heureuses et ceux de Bicklsow une fois que l'animal avait trouvé sa place chez eux. Cela lui donné l'impression par moment d'être dans un refuge pour animaux mais cela semblait rendre son petit-ami heureux alors l'homme se promettait à chaque fois de refuser le prochain animal qu'il lui ramènerait.

Pourtant en voyant l'homme revenir de la guilde sous la pluie, un autre chat cacher sous ses habites, Fried céda une nouvelle fois et le laissa entrait avec seulement un soupire et se promettant de ne pas céder la prochaine fois.


	10. Rêveur

**Rêveur – Lucy x Juvia**

Allonger dans le lit, Lucy était rêveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, et elle l'avait fait avec elle, chez elle après une soirée parfaite. Cela avait été simple. Un repas ensemble dans un lieu agréable, une petite promenade nocturne main dans la main puis le dessert que l'autre femme lui avait réservé chez elle.

Allonger dans le lit de Juvia, le tissus doux enroulés autours de leurs corps nues, salies par la sueur et la passion, Lucy se sentait étrange. La peau à vif d'une sensation douce, l'esprit fatigué tout comme ses muscles, et son cœur battant dans sa poitrine sous une nouvelle musique.

Ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable, loin de là. C'était comme flotter sur un nuage, d'être entre le rêve et la réalité. C'était peut être lié au fait que c'était sa première fois, sa première avec la femme de ses rêves. C'était étrange mais la jeune fille s'y habituerait avec joie. Elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer de nouveau, pour se retrouver se sentiment étrange mais plaisant. Ses joues rougirent en pensant à recommencer à nouveau.

Allonger dans les bras de la mage de la pluie, Lucy se sentait bien, comme dans un rêve et elle ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller de cette étreinte.


	11. Bafouiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier drabble d'octobre. Je vous dit au mois prochain pour de nouvelle courte histoire. J'avoue que j'hésite encore entre continuer sur Fairy Tail ou tenter sur pokémon.

**Bafouiller – Fried x Luxus**

Luxus était quelqu'un d'imposant, grand et avec assez de muscles pour te donné l'impression qu'il pourrait te briser facilement. Il était sur de lui, n'hésitant jamais et malgré sa maturité était une tête brulée quand on le connaissait bien, surtout lors de sa jeunesse et de ses premières missions. Après des années à le connaitre, Fried pensait tout savoir de son ami. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis son arrivé à la guilde. Les premières amitiés adolescentes et le début de l'âge adulte, avant que la guilde ne soit la plus grande guilde du pays.

Pourtant l'homme observait le blond perdre soudainement cette stature imposante, bafouillant alors qu'il lui demandait de répété. Il semblait être un autre homme, c'était assez mignon de voir ses joues rougir et ses épaules tombés de surprise. Les autres observaient curieux la scène, Bickslow demandant à Evergreen si elle n'avait pas statufié leur leader tellement il semblait rigide.

Avec un soupire et se retenant de rire de la situation, Fried regardait Luxus droit dans les yeux alors qu'il répéter sa phrase. " Je t'aime Luxus, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo  
> De nouveau drabbles arriveront demain, avec en plus deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur un discord d'écriture, de discutions et d'entre aide mais surtout de défis aussi bien pour les lecteurs que les auteurs ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


End file.
